As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the inventors hereof have recognized, our modern-day mobile workforce conducts business in a multitude of environments. No longer are we limited to quiet office spaces and conference rooms. In order to remain competitive in today's commercial environment, users are finding they need to be able to conduct business whenever and wherever they are.
Moreover, a large part of today's business is conducted via online communications platforms. Headsets and ear buds have become as ubiquitous as the host platforms they connect to, enabling users to remain in contact with teammates or business partners whether they are at work, at home, or commuting. Yet, all of these environments present different ambient audio interference levels that can degrade the user experience.
For example, when commuting by train, bus, or car, traffic and passenger noise often makes it difficult to hear incoming audio communications causing the user to manually raise their headset or earbuds' volume. When driving, manually adjusting the volume can create untenable hazardous conditions. As another example, aircraft engine noise at airports and in the air create a particularly difficult and often aggravating audio environment for passengers on voice calls or consuming streaming music or video media.
While noise-cancelling headsets can help mitigate noise, users still find themselves periodically adjusting their device's audio settings. Also, high ambient noise typically causes the user to raise their voice when speaking into the microphone in a bid to swamp the background noise. Soft-spoken users generally find it stressful and unsatisfying to “yell” into the microphone when taking calls in a public place, for instance.
As the inventors hereof have also recognized, conventional attempts to address the aforementioned issues have not been specifically tailored for individual users, and therefore still generally result in the user often having to make gross, manual audio adjustments. Accordingly, to address these and other problems, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for an adaptive audio interface.